fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. After Asmodeus fighted and won against Inuresihi who has absorbed powers from Galactic Highfather, he dragged beated Inuresihi back to hell for his jugment. But the catch is that Inuresihi jugment never came. As scenes go by that Lilith used Gear of Inuresihi to stole most Samael`s powers to declare herself new hell empress, she was halted by Kain who taked gear himself and tooked hell throne himself. Kain locked Lilith and Asmodeus to prisons and banished Samael out of hell. Kain howewer didn`t know anything about Inuresihi who was still lying at cell section floor unconsious until he wake up. And again Inuresihi maded escape because no one again didn`t give sh** about his existence in hell. Inuresihi traveled outside hell back to universe and ended to bar on planet Jub Jub. There he meeted remaining members of Dalemens, which numbers where severe droppen after decisive battle against Doctor` son (4th incarnation) and Samael destroying their secret weapon. They talked with each other how they had their own goals everytime halted by someone and they both come conclusion. They will add their knowledge to together and create something which will put their all enemies to grave. With Inuresihi knowledge to ancient alien technology and remaining parts what Dalemens had left remaining their ships and their base they created something bizarre and horrivic robot who would crush their enemies... Inuresihi gaved this creation name...D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S Appearance D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S look like dragonoid robot with red armour. Inuresihi wanted it look like him as he wanted his enemies remember who was their downfall. In it`s long tail houses same technology which Inuresihi used make gear of inuresihi and Dalemens ship technology from their ships, which could absorb whole stars at once. Of course both technologies are highly improvent in D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S technology, making him formiable enemy. Personality D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S at first glance clumpsy and not so much treath to it`s opponent, but it quicly begin read it`s opponent movements. D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S makes many calculations and begin attack enemy with more concentrated attacks. You could say it at start like bull in poslin store, but after few attacks it quicly changes to more tactical fighter. Also D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S is silend at start, but as it absorbed various being to collect data, it begin form own personality, which include eradicate all harmfull to itself mind lifeforms like angels, demons, fallen angels, nephilims and etc only leave basic lifeforms to life their life at piece. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawfull Neutral Name: 'D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S '''Origin: 'Tales of nephilim '''Gender: '''Genderless '''Age: '''Few weeks '''Classification: '''Robot '''Date of Birth: '''Unknow '''Birthplace: '''Unknow palce in planet Jub Jub '''Weight: '''Maybe 200 kg '''Height: '''2,5meters '''Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: '''Green '''Hobbies: Values: MBTI: Status: ''' '''Affiliation: '''Himself '''Previous Affiliation: '''Inuresihi and Dalemens '''Themes: D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S battle mode activated! Analyzis complete, entering tactical mode! Combat Statistics [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 3-C | 3-A | High 3-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (with weapons), Hacking (multitool), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (High-Mid, with nanotechnology) Resistance to electricity, energy weapons', 'Absorption and Power Mimicry and powers from Inuresihi | 'Same power set as Annie | Same powers set as Archangel Michael [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency]]: Galaxy Level, Inuresihi let his powers to absorbed to robot to gain start | Universe level, After gaining powers from Annie | 'High Universe Level, '''After absorbing powers from Archangel Michael [[Speed|'Speed']]':'' ''Massively FTL, about 500 hundred times faster than ligth '| ''Massively FTL+, '''has been flying faster than quintillion faster than ligth ''| ''Massively FTL+', has been flying trough universe quintillion times faster than light. Also can react at same speed. [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]': Stellar | Multi Galatic | Multi Galactic''' [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Galactic | Universal | High Universal [[Durability|'Durability']]: Galaxy Level | Universe Level | High Universe Level, 'after gainig powers from Annie and Michael, D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S can make invisble forcefield around itself to protect fro harm [[Stamina|'Stamina]]: High | High | Extrelemy High [[Range|'Range']]: Galactic | Universal | High Universal Standard Equipment: [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Genious, '''can in few petaseconds form it`s battle tactics and next moves. It has memories too from absorbed beings and can use them as advance. Also have memories from Inuresihi demon who has thousand years battle and make cunning plans against heaven and hell. From Michael he gained too many battle tactics and from Annie it gained cunning mind of adapt new situtations fast. '''Weaknesses: *'i'''If it absorb too much at one time it core will overhead and maked it explode. Explosion is howewer same power level as it has absorbed. '''Feats:' Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Absorbtion: '''D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S can absorb others powers and energies with it`s tail. It tail has same technoly as gear of inuresihi and D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S need only pierce it victim to absorb powers/energies. D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S can absorb also powers piece at time, which is helpfull when absorbing powers from more powerfull opponent than D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S is currently. *'Power copy: After absorbing powers/energies from opponent, D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S can freely use all it`s enemy abilites and skill iself. This also includes memories form target. '''Key: With Inuresihi powers | With Annie powers | With Archangel Michael powers Note: '''Work in progress, there is cahnges in future.... Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *Even having supercomputer inside of itself, D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S couldn`t copie Annie`s holy demonic rage mode powers and in long run it begin tear it part. D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S conlussion was find another power and lucky for he found Michael. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Space-Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Armored Characters